


There's Love in Power

by janest



Category: Phandom, dan and phil
Genre: Action, Amazingphil - Freeform, Fighting, Friendship, Love, M/M, Multi, Phan - Freeform, Superpowers, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janest/pseuds/janest
Summary: dan howell always knew he was special from the moment his hand went up in flames without him even thinking. he never thought twice about it. after an accident that kills his parents, dan is sent away to a school to help him control his powers. there he meets a boy, phil lester, who can create steam from his fingertips and manipulate any body of water in front of him. the two go on an incredible journey of friendship and love, fighting to save lives and possibly the world itself.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	There's Love in Power

**Dan**  
**October 12 - 4:45pm**

**185 days before**

Dan always knew he was special. From the moment his hand went up in flames without even thinking, setting fire to his math homework. He never thought twice about it. He thought it was normal, and that everyone could do it. 

One day, he decides to show his parents. He walks down the hallway and into their room. His mother smiles at him softly, "Hello, love. Is something wrong?"

He shakes his head and sits on their bed. 

"I have something to show you." He faces his palm up to the ceiling, and a flame ignites in the center of his hand. His mother gasps in shock instead of delight like Dan had hoped. She yells down to her husband and he comes running up the stairs into the room. "What's the matter?" He looks at Dan's hand and gasps just like his wife. 

"Stop that." his father shouts. "That is forbidden in this household!". Dan's heart begins beating rapidly in his chest, causing the room to heat up. "We made a monster!" his mother cries.

"No! No, it's still me, Dan! Your son!" Dan cries. "You are not my son, not anymore." Sweat now drips down Dan's forehead.

The room is warm now, and his hands are coated in flames. "Dan, stop!" his mother cries. His eyes are bright red as he stares into her eyes. He sees the pain and despair in her gaze. And he hates it. So, so much. 

His father lunges forward to extinguish the flames but they are too high. "Get away from me!" Dan yells. Flames shoot out from all directions, catching fire to everything in the room; including his parents. 

Dan exhales a whimper in pain and falls to the ground, watching as everything that once was, is nothing anymore. He lets out a cry and flames shoot out from his body again. "I'm sorry. So sorry." He whispers. He hears sirens, then nothing. His world goes black. —

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is the first chapter and i can't wait to write more. thanks to cami (dnpxcherry) for the title. i hope you like it :)


End file.
